


Lies and Green Curry Soup

by Randomblackberry



Series: Soup Heals All Woes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iggy tried to do everything on his own, M/M, Pining, Prompto has self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomblackberry/pseuds/Randomblackberry
Summary: According to Ignis Prompto is the worst liar in Eos. But as it turns out Ignis isn't quite as good at telling fibs himself as he thinks.Or:Prompto is head over heels in love with Ignis Scientia but needs some help from his friends to realise that Ignis likes him back.





	Lies and Green Curry Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't even realise I liked Promnis till I churned this out lol. Really rushed because I wanted to get this out asap but here marks my foray into the FFXV fandom, woohoo. I hope you enjoy :)

Prompto woke up breathless and gasping, sweat dripping down his face. His whole body shook with exertion, his eyes blurred with tears.

He forced himself to breathe slowly and evenly, even as the world swayed around him, chest heaving and mind screaming incomprehensibly.

His breaths came out so loud, in stuttered gasps that he feared would wake the whole tent. Noctis stirred beside him and Prompto momentarily ceased his frantic breathing in fear of his best friend waking up. But Noctis slept like the dead, as always, and simply rolled over, letting out a tired little moan as he did so, his outstretched hand groping at nothing.

He looked kind of cute like that, black hair messily tousled over his eyes, a massive pout on his face. Some distant part of Prompto's mind wanted to take a picture. He knew Gladio would get a laugh out of it, and maybe it'd convince Ignis to crack at least a smile.

But instead of taking that picture he stumbled out of the tent none too gracefully, breath finally stabilising as he sat down on the haven floor. He hadn't stopped shaking, he realised, and his nails were bloodied and torn, proof that he'd been scratching them in his sleep. Now that he was aware of them they ached, they ached so bad, and Prompto found more tears starting to slip out of his eyes unbidden.

How pathetic was he? Crying because of a bad dream and some torn fingernails. 

He deserved this. It was a small price to pay compared to what would happen if Noct or the others found out about him. He fingered his wristbands, anxiety growing as it left a trace of blood in the fabric. Hesitantly he slipped it further down his wrist, bracing himself to see the tattoo that had haunted him since he'd been in elementary school-

"Prompto?"

Prompto sloppily reaffirmed his wristband, head whipping around to face the intruder. Ignis seemed immaculate considering he had just gotten out of bed. His glasses were perched expertly on his nose. He didn't have a hair out of place.

But Prompto could read beyond the lines, see the bags under his eyes, carefully hidden by make-up. Prompto could see, because he did the same thing.

"Yo, Iggy," Prompto waved awkwardly. Remembering the state of his fingernails he curled his hand into a fist instead before slowly bringing it back to his side and behind his back.

Prompto knew Ignis had noticed though. Ignis always noticed.

"Good morning, Prompto," Ignis greeted, taking three strides to sit elegantly on the log next to him. "Although morning might be pushing it a little,"

Prompto squinted at the sky, at the faded stars slowly transitioning into dawn. It was mesmerising, and now that his heart had somewhat stopped its frantic beating he itched to take a photograph, to capture the moment forever.

"Did I wake you?" Prompto asked anxiously, guilt suddenly flooding him.

"I think we are all due an early rise this morning," Ignis reassured him. "It is of no matter," he made direct eye contact with Prompto then, steely eyes unwavering. It put Prompto decidedly on edge. "It is curious to see you awake at such an hour. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh! No!" Prompto squeaked and then instinctively winced. Too fast. Too defensive. "I just wanted to take a picture of the sky. It's pretty," 

Ignis's lips quirked up into a smile. "You don't appear to have your camera on you,"

Prompto's smile didn't fall. "My phone works just as well," as if to prove his point he slapped the pocket of his jeans, stiffening when it proved empty.

"Uh..." 

Surprisingly Ignis didn't seem to grow annoyed at Prompto's obvious falsities. If anything his expression only grew more amused.

"Prompto Argentum," Ignis shook his head slowly and if Prompto wasn't so busy freaking out he'd notice the inherent fondness of the motion. "You may be the worst liar on Eos,"

"It was Gladio's snoring," Prompto blurted out defensively.

Ignis chuckled, just a little bit. "It's quite admirable, really,"

Prompto stiffened, unsure of how to react. "Uh...thank you?"

Ignis's expression straightened out, a serious look falling over his face. "I heard you tossing and turning, Prompto. There is no shame to admitting you have night terrors. The loss of Insomnia has hurt us all deeply,"

Prompto nodded jerkily, but inwardly the words cut like a knife. 

Because he wasn't dreaming about the fall of Insomnia. He was dreaming of dark halls and enclosed spaces and people in lab coats and his own face, staring back at him from an artificial exoskeleton. He was dreaming of a past he himself couldn't decipher, a past nobody else could know about. And how selfish was that?

"If it ever becomes too much, know that we would all be willing to lend an ear," Ignis continued gently, and Prompto kept on nodding, practically on autopilot.

How was he supposed to talk about these dreams? They weren't stupid. Once they found out why he was having these dreams and what they meant, they'd kill him. They wouldn't even hesitate to impale him just like they did to all those soulless, lifeless MTs, every single day.

How was he supposed to tell them his biggest secret? He knew he couldn't hide it forever. He knew it was only a matter of time before it was dragged out of him and he was abandoned. And it was better to let them know now, Prompto figured, better now than in a place where he could possibly pose a danger, at the heart of Nifilheim's Magitek industry.

And yet...and yet...

"Thanks, Iggy," he found himself saying instead. "And uh, if you ever need anyone to talk to..." he trailed off, realising how stupid he sounded. Ignis was always on top of things. Ignis was perfect. And even if he wasn't he had Gladio to support him, kind, strong, Gladio. He felt embarrassed for even saying such a thing.

But Ignis surprised him by giving him one of the warmest smiles he'd ever seen on the icy advisor.

"I appreciate that very much, Prompto,"

And he stood up, offering Prompto an immaculate hand. He took it without thinking, surprised by the sudden warmth if emanated and the advisor tutted as he inspected his fingernails. 

"Go clean yourself up," he said, not unkindly. "And then if you can't find it in yourself to go back to sleep would you mind lending a hand with breakfast?"

Prompto did as asked, and he watched Ignis cook until the sun rose and lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Can I take your picture?"

Ignis raised his head from where he stood over the grill, making the sunlight dance onto his perfect cheekbones and illuminate his figure and-oh Astrals, Prompto thought, as Ignis's eyes twinkled with amusement and set his heart rate soaring. He had it BAD.

He hadn't been able to look at Ignis the same way again since their late night talk. Not without remembering his gentle smile and his offer of an ear to listen to his troubles. Prompto had always thought the advisor had hated him, fixing him with firm frowns and raised eyebrows every time he caught him and Noct in a gaming extravaganza, or an impromptu trip to the arcade. But it seemed like he smiled at him more these days, and more warmly.

Of course it could just be his imagination, his mind trying to conjure up any proof that Ignis could muster even a bit of the affection Prompto felt for him. 

He admired him so much.

"You never asked before," Ignis reminded him, tone somewhat sly as he moved to take the meat off the grill with expert precision and ease.

Prompto flushed. He had a point. But the impromptu photos he took were exactly that, spur of the moment. They were silly little snaps, Noct falling off of his chocobo, Gladio drooling, Ignis stabbing his enemies in the heat of battle (his pictures of Ignis were decidedly more flattering, Prompto realised. Even those he had taken before he realised he was head over heels for him). 

But the photos he wanted to take now seemed so much more personal. He wanted to account for lighting, angle, filter. He could spent hours agonising over the perfect shot, of the perfect way to recreate Ignis's sparkling eyes in the picture, even behind his glasses. And once he'd taken it, he'd probably be too embarrassed to show anyone. Probably too embarrassed to even look at it himself.

"Well yeah, uh." Prompto fell silent, fingering his camera anxiously. "I just thought I would." a pause. "Ask. Y'know?"

"I have no particular aversion to it," Ignis thankfully saved him from his stuttering, fixing him with almost curious gaze. "I sense this is the professional photographer in you speaking?"

Prompto let loose a little chuckle to hide the spike of relief flooding through him. "Aww, Iggy, you really know how to flatter a guy," he raised his camera, hiding his blush behind it. "Thanks, man. I'm just practicing,"

Prompto dimly remembered what Ignis had told him, about him being the 'worst liar on all of Eos' and wondered whether Ignis would pick up on his lie, or, because of course he would, whether or not he would mention it.

"Should I be performing some kind of pose?" Ignis's lips curled upwards in amusement, cooking momentarily forgotten.

Although the idea of Ignis posing brought to mind some very hilarious and sexy mental images, Prompto figured he'd have to revisit that a different day. Or possibly never again.

"No," he said, but it came out as a quiet croak. He swallowed, and tried again. "No. Just keep doing what you're doing. It's more natural that way,"

"Well," Ignis mused thoughtfully. "You're the expert," 

And so Prompto got to work, lying on the ground and squatting, tongue stuck out in concentration, trying to get the best shot. It wasn't often he got to spend time preparing for the perfect picture. They had always been so busy, he didn't have the luxury of spending an hour taking a picture of his beautiful chocobo, or the brilliant landscape.

When Ignis finished his cooking he turned to look directly at the camera, eyes staring right into the lens. He was a little blurry in the camera thanks to the sudden movement, not quite focused. Prompto's finger fell away from the trigger, and slowly he lowered his camera altogether, greeted with a high definition version of the Ignis he'd seen on the screen. He felt strangely ashamed, although he didn't know exactly why.

"I hope I was an appropriate model," Ignis remarked, gaze never wavering.

"You were great, dude. Seriously. This is really helpful," Prompto nodded rapidly. He could see Ignis's curiosity, knew that he'd want to see the pictures, and babbled. "I...uh, I have a lot of dud shots so I should probably go and y'know, sort them out? Like. I should go. Thank you so much, but I should really sort these out," he looked longingly back at the tent.

Something changed in Ignis's expression then, the look on his face becoming almost...disappointed?

Nevertheless he nodded in response to Prompto's mound of lies. "Of course. Would you go get Noct and Gladio for lunch?"

Prompto nodded so fast he nearly got whiplash. "I'm on it! Thanks again!"

He felt his heart sink as he turned his back on Ignis, each step lowering his spirits. It was so cowardly of him. So typical of him as well. He was never going to share those photos of Ignis, or even look at them. He'd basically just used Ignis for camera practice, for shots that he'd probably delete as soon as he was able.

Upon approaching the entrance of the tent he was greeted by a very exasperated looking Noctis, who fixed him with a throughly unamused look, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from the tent.

Prompto yelped in shock as Noctis kept ahold of him, bringing him to the woods a little ways away from the haven. He stopped abruptly and Prompto nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Alright," Noctis started, and he looked almost comically frustrated. "How long have you had the hots for Specs?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Noct!" Prompto squealed like a teenage girl, and went scarlet like one too. "Dude, what the-"

"Save it," the Prince of Lucis raised his hand and Prompto went silent. That same hand went to fix his black hair, revealing tired blue eyes. "You don't have to hide it from me, Prom. It's just..." his face twisted in some kind of amalgamation of disgust. "Ignis? Really?"

"Hey!" Prompto rebuffed defensively, ready to jump to his crush's defence. "Ignis is perfectly attractive!" he was about to rattle off a whole list of adjectives about Ignis, and his hair, and his wonderfully dry sense of humour (although Prompto had frequent trouble deciphering whether or not Ignis was serious half the time) before Noctis let out one of his trademark groans, announcing that such a thing was not needed.

"You've got it so bad. Oh Astrals..." 

Prompto bit his lip, squeezing his camera tightly in his hands. "Hey, Noct. Do you...um..."

Noctis fixed him with a look, the typical 'I am both mildly exasperated and amused at the same time and can't decide which should show on my face so I'll settle on looking at Prompto like he is an idiot' 

Prompto found himself on the receiving end of that look quite a lot.

"Are you seriously asking me for my approval? I'm not his parent, Prom," as soon as he said it Noct shuddered violently, as if imagining it.

"Yeah. I always thought he was more like your mom," Prompto said, and then cackled as Noctis's expression grew even more horrified. "Oh, come on, Noct! I'm kidding!"

Noctis shook his head rapidly. "I'd probably have thought the same before I realised your crush,"

Prompto thought that one our too and came to the same conclusion as Noctis.

"Ewww.... No offence, Noct, I'm not being your father figure,"

"Exactly," Noctis nodded firmly proud at having proven his point before letting loose a large sigh. "Prom, I don't care if you two date. Just make each other happy and I won't have a problem with it. Don't go making out in front of me and we'll be fine." 

Prompto figured he had nothing to worry about. He didn't think he had the courage to make out with Ignis even in private, let alone with an audience. He inwardly slapped himself a little for thinking like that however. They weren't dating, but already his mind was conjuring up weird domestic fantasies and talking with his best friend as if they were already an item.

It was hopeless.

But still, Prompto figured that it couldn't hurt (it could hurt, it could hurt oh so very badly) to ask.

"Do you think he..." he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

He didn't need to. Noctis had already picked up on what he wanted to say.

"Likes you? Prompto, you eat your vegetables, you set the table, you actually express gratitude on a regular basis. Compared to me, Iggy thinks you're a damn angel," Noctis tcched in disbelief, as if he couldn't comprehend why Prompto was being so stupid.

"It's all in this cute face," Prompto chirped, striking a silly pose. "But um, do you really think he-"

"We've had green curry three times this week alone," Noctis reminded him firmly, leaving no room for argument. He looked Prompto, right in the eye.

"He adores you,"

-/---/-/-/-/  
"So when are you and Ignis coming out of the closet?"

Prompto tripped over his own feet and slammed directly into a large tree. He huffed and wheezed through the jolt of pain that jolts through his forehead, and takes Gladio's proffered hand, tottering about like a newborn lamb once he's pulled to his feet,

"Excuse me?" Prompto worked to steady his breathing, mind whirling. "Geez, warn a guy before you come out with stuff like that,"

Gladio crossed his muscular arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Don't see you denying it, Blondie,"

Prompto winced. "We're not..." he trailed off, eyes falling to stare at the ground.

"Huh," Prompto could imagine Gladio's vaguely puzzled expression. "I thought for sure you were an item,"

Prompto went as red as a tomato, face still turned downwards to hide his horrendous blush. "Well, we're not, so..." he never should have accepted Glasio's offer of a morning run. He knew there had to be SOMETHING fishy about it.

He felt strangely betrayed. He lifted his head to gaze longingly back at camp. He was a faster runner than Gladio. He could probably get back to relative safety before he was hunted down.

"But you like him," Gladio said bluntly, and it was a statement, not a question.

"Umm..." talking about his feelings with Noct was one thing-they were best friends, it was part of the bargain. Out of everyone in their group, Prompto felt he knew Gladio the least. He seemed like a nice guy, a big ol' softie, but he also had bulging muscles and a temper that Prompto could only describe as fearsome. 

Gladio was Noctis's shield. Prompto could trust him? Right?

"You don't have to answer that," Gladio said suddenly. Prompto let out a muffled noise of surprise. "The answer's clear on your face,"

For some reason that response relieved Prompto, maybe because Gladio didn't appear angry at the idea that he was crushing on Ignis. Now that he knew the behemoth of a man wasn't going to snap him in half like a twig he felt as if he could relax a little.

"Can't you let a man keep a secret, big guy?" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, offering an awkward smile,

Gladio snorted. "Some secret. You two have been dancing around each other for weeks,"

And there it was again, the implication that Ignis even returned a trace of his feelings. It set his heart racing and his anxiety spiking. 

"What?"

"You should see the way he looks at you, Prom," Gladio's features softened, just a little bit. "Like you're his sunshine and he's a plant craving the light." if Prompto was in his right mind he'd probably tease Gladio about that line being in one of those cheesy romance novels he was always reading. Because he wasn't in his right mind, he just gaped,

"But do you really-"

"We've had green curry four times this week alone," Gladio cut him off, as if this was a viable argument.

Why did everyone keep saying that?

"Cup Noodles aren't proper nutrition!" Prompto argued on instinct, and then faltered. "I just-"

"You managed to become friends with Noct, the most antisocial guy this side of the galaxy, you managed to pick up self defence training in a couple of months and now you're out there kicking ass. You're always smiling. You were a real light to Iggy after the fall of Insomnia," Gladio's demeanour hardened, as it always did whenever he talked about their destroyed him. "You were to all of us,"

For a moment Prompto was speechless, because the compliments Gladio was giving him didn't coincide with what his mind kept telling him. About how Noct didn't want him around, about how he held them all back during fights and burned through more potions than all of them put together. He'd regretted keeping his sunny disposition after the fall of Insomnia. He thought it had been insensitive and unhelpful.

He never thought that he made that big an impact on Ignis.

On any of them.

"Anyways," Gladio powered on, oblivious to the whirlwind of thoughts screaming in Prompto's head. "The fact of the matter is simple," he grabbed Prompto by the shoulder, directing him so that Prompto could only see utter honesty in his eyes.

"He adores you,"

-/-/-/-/-/

Prompto didn't wake up because of his own screams this time, he didn't open his eyes gasping for breath. Instead it was the almost inaudible pitter patter of footsteps against the ground that roused him, and even without looking at who still occupied the tent he knew their owner. A quick check of the time revealed that it was the middle of the night, too early for even Iggy to awaken. He was probably going to the toilet, he assured himself, there was no need to follow him out like a creeper. 

He rolled over, nearly smacking right into Gladio's bare chest. The warrior was snoring loudly as always but it was almost comforting to Prompto, a backing track to sleep he had grown accustomed to. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his buzzing brain to shut down and sleep. 

His conversations with Noctis and Gladio eventually reared their ugly heads, and Prompto found himself psychoanalysing every word they'd said.

He sort of wondered if he'd managed to imagine it all.

By the time he managed to dismiss these thoughts, not as proven fact or dispelled as fiction he checked his phone.

Ignis had been gone for upwards of ten minutes.

Swallowing his nerves Prompto carefully got to his feet, picking his way over a starfishing Noctis and to the exit of the tent.

Ignis sat on the ground, staring out at the stars.

He hadn't appeared to notice him, knees pulled up to his chest in a rare show of vulnerability. Prompto felt like an intruder watching him like this, completely undone, his hair and general appearance disheveled.

This was wrong. He should be returning to the tent. 

But his body didn't listen to him and he took a single step forward, resulting in a twig being crushed underneath his foot with a loud snap.

He winced, cursing himself as Ignis jumped to his feet, whirling around with all the speed and grace of a seasoned fighter. He witnessed the moment in which Ignis's eyes realised who had surprised him, although his stiff posture didn't relax.

"Prompto. I hope I didn't wake you," there was something funny about the way he was talking, something strained.

Prompto barely withheld a gasp as Ignis took a step towards him, red rimmed eyes perfectly visible in the moonlight.

Ignis had been crying?

"No," Prompto shook his head rapidly. "I just wanted some air,"

Ignis smiled woefully. "Worst liar in all of Eos, remember?" he chuckled, but the sound was drained of all humour. "We have an early start tomorrow. Best we return to bed,"

Ignis stepped past him, walking with brisk, almost embarrassed strides. Without thinking Prompto reached an arm out, hand catching onto his sleeve.

"Ignis...I..." he licked dry lips. "I don't think you're the best liar either,"

Ignis's head jerked back to face him, although he made no obvious effort to move out of Prompto's grip.

"Excuse me?" he sounded angry, defensive.

Well good, Prompto found himself thinking. At least he was being honest.

"I didn't lie when I said you could talk to me. If I was lying you would have been able to tell, right? You comforted me when I was feeling down. I don't see why I can't!"

A flicker of relief showed on Ignis's face before it was instantly wiped, replaced by an emotionless mask.

"Prompto, although I know you meant well, there is no need for-"

"No!" Prompto shocked himself at his own brashness. "Ignis you can't just keep putting this stuff off! This is bothering you, I can see that! Why should you have to put up with my baggage and not me yours!" 

(Idly Prompto told himself he was a hypocrite. 

Ignis's expression hardened, his eyes steely. They would have terrified Prompto if he wasn't on such a fit of adrenaline, his own eyes flaming.

"The fall of Insomnia affected us all-"

"Which is why we have to talk about it!" Prompto interrupted him again for the second time, with no less force or determination. "All of us, together. You're not alone, Iggy. You have me, and Noct and Gladio-all of us,"

Iggy remained silent and Prompto loosened his grasp on his arm, watching as it fell limply to the side. Ignis's eyes searched the ground as if it contained the answer he seemed before raising to look at Prompto. There was that vulnerability again, the sight of Ignis with all barriers down that made Prompto's breath catch in his throat.

"I was..." Ignis's voice was undone, hesitant, so unlike the confident Ignis Prompto knew that it broke his heart. "I was scared. Scared of losing Noct, and Gladio, and you," he lowered his voice. "Especially you,"

"Why?" Prompto asked, voice a husk of a whisper.

"Because..." and suddenly Ignis's shields were back up, his expressions schooled and controlled again. "It doesn't matter,"

Prompto was so frustrated he could cry. "Ignis. I...I need to know. Do you...do you li..." he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. What if Noct and Gladio had been wrong. How awkward would that be? What if Ignis felt hard pressed to return his feelings? How dare Prompto try bring himself into this, into Ignis's anguish?

Ignis's eyes widened, realisation dawning on his beautiful, beautiful face. "Yes." he said. "More than you'd ever know,"

The world around Prompto ground to a halt.

"You..." Prompto's voice sounded far away and distant even to him. The world around him rocked in a kaladeiscope of colours, his heartbeat loud in his ears. "You really mean that?"

"Prompto," Ignis took his hand this time, clasping it between both of his. "Do you think I'd lie about something like this?" then there was the same gentle smile Prompto had first witnessed that night, that made his heart beat a little faster and his mind go blank.

"I adore you,"

And after they'd cried into each other's arms and seen each other at their weakest, Prompto pulled off the garments adorning his wrists, the bands that had both protected him and caused him endless anxiety, his own double edged sword. 

Prompto didn't want to lie anymore. Not to him. Never to him.

Ignis kissed the barcode like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and then kissed his face like it was the same. In his arms Prompto felt loved, and in Prompto's Ignis felt secure.

They had green curry for about three days in a row before Gladio finally put a stop to it. Coincidentally that was how the others found out.

Prompto would tell Noctis and Gladio about his own secret after Noct's wedding. He didn't want to potentially worry them, or distract them from the task at hand. Noctis's wedding cake first. After though...he felt like he could do it. He felt like he could tell them about who he was without the fear of being cast aside or killed. It was Ignis who hadn't taught him that..

"No more lies," he told Ignis, squeezing his hand. Ignis smiled at him. "No more fear,"

Everything would be better after Altissia.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH my favourite thing is to just throw Altissia into fic. Give something a perfectly happy ending and then be like BUT WAIT ALTISSIA there was supposed to be a whole conversation about altissia but I'm tired. They were also supposed to have an in depth conversation about Ignis's feelings but WHOOPS. Maybe I'll write a side fic in his POV? Hope you enjoyed anyways ^_^


End file.
